1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the separation of particles from a stream of gas, using a centrifugal field, in which the incoming gas stream is passed along the inside wall of a rotating body, this inside wall having a conical shape, diverging in the direction of flow, with an angle of inclination such that the particles deposited against it continue to move in the direction of the base of the cone, where they are finally discharged along the circumference of the revolving body, while the purified gas stream flows out centrally at a point removed from the inlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar processes have been used in the art and are known for instance from French P.S. No. 711,371, the object of which is to separate entrained particles such as dust, flour, sawdust and similar substances from a stream of air in order to reduce environmental pollution.
With the known processes the separation percentage, particularly for very small and light particles, is not large, so that in the last resort it is necessary to repeat the purification several times or to employ special gas filters.